


Stuck with you

by BlindedKnight



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Missy are stuck together as an unknown host believes they are the last two of their species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> This crazy idea came to me the other night. Especially to give more insight into my cannon of how time lords conceive etc.

He felt a pat to his cheek waking him up from the horizontal position he found himself to be. The last thing he knew he was walking around corridors trying to figure out whom sent a distress signal. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up seeing the upside down face of Missy smirking to him.

“Wakey wakey.”

The Doctor promptly sat up on the four post bed looking around at the bed room and to Missy who had walked around to face him. “This is even low for you.”

“Sadly not my doing, as devious as it is. I take it you received a message too?”

He eyed her still unsure if she was telling the truth, “Distress signal.” He stood up going over to the door and attempted to turn the handle which sadly did not budge.

“No exits, they have food pills for us and all the necessities.” She turned to him, “In just a bedroom and a lovely bath.” She put her hand up to stop him from going into his jacket pockets, “I wouldn't look for your things either. They were very thorough.”

The Doctor sighed looking around the ceiling starting to calculate various ways to get out, “Great I'm in a torture room.”

Missy pouted, “I'm sad you would think that. Whom ever did all this must have other plans.”

As soon as she finished her sentence the sound of a transmat briefly rang out which produced a folded note on the table. Missy pointed her hand to the note, “Doctors first.”

He frowned to her as he went over to the note picking it up opening it up to an elegantly written letter. He groaned handing it off to her which she read out loud: “From our scans you are the last two of your species in the universe. You will mate and produce offspring before you are allowed to go.”

Missy grimaced, “I am so happy they believe that we should mate together but not asking is so rude.”

The Doctor rubbed his hand over his face, “Nor the fact that time lords are at the end of the universe.” He looked up to the ceiling raising his voice, “I'm sorry but we're not the last two. There's plenty of us but in a different time. We're time travelers we don't have to repopulate. In fact I quite wish you didn't.”

“Aww that hurts.”

He glared towards her, “I don't care.” He waited for a reply but after 10 minutes of nothing he sighed.

“Guess they don't care either.” She smirked.

“We sit in opposite corners till they release us.” He pointed to the two corners of the room.

Missy laughed, “And fight a 48 hour urge every 3 months in hopes they do let us go? Even you know how tough that will be, even with me.”

The Doctor had already moved to his own corner sitting down, “I am not going to mate with you.”

“It might be better if you do and you have a week. That's when my heat will start.” She smiled as she sat on the bed getting comfortable.

He pointed to the opposite corner, “Corner Missy.”

She pouted, “Yes daddy.”

 

 

 

The end of the week came to the Doctor waking up from his brief nap smelling the unquestionable honey smell softly filling the air. He cleared his throat pushing himself against the wall determined to fight the lure, something he's never done before.

A soft moan came from the other corner, “Can't fight it my dear.”

He sat in silence, his eyes tightly closed, thinking of anything and everything that he could trying to block out Missys moans. He knew she wasn't completely trying to seduce him it was the unfortunate nature of their biology, a female will try anything to mate with a male, though it was surprising she stayed to her corner.

“Just give in. My hand cramps up so much to stave it off.” She cooed to him, “Won't you save my hand just this once.”

He groaned as his mind drifted for a brief moment to what Missy was doing before sternly yelling, “Silence female!”

Missy moaned louder, “Oh, Doctor my dear yes. Talk dirty to me.”

He grew in frustration unfortunately inhaling through his nose the now more powerful honey smell that stirred the blood in between his legs. He softly flung some curse words in Galifreyan which Missy was able to still hear causing her to moan again, which caused him to curse more in a vicious cycle till she moaned loudly as she orgasmed.

“My such language,” Missy replied out of breath. “It's so hot now in here.”

“Keep the clothes on.”

She moaned, “No.”

He sighed trying desperately going back to temporal mathematical equations in his head which he sadly finished quickly even with the added situations hindering him. He laid down face first into the floor his arms covering over his head trying everything he can to stop the assault of moans and pheromones in the air.

He heard the slight creak of the bed as he was sure she was now on it but he luckily kept his gaze to the floor.

“Poor baby. Let mommy make you feel better.”

“Missy! I said no!” The Doctor yelled inadvertently looking up to seeing Missys spread legs and very wet and glistening pussy aimed to him. He groaned loudly to which she giggled.

“30 minutes. I believe that's a record if we ever kept track.”

His breath went ragged as he deeply inhaled, the intoxicating honey smell filling his nose breaking the barriers he had set up. He stood up stripping quickly, his cock standing straight at attention as he went over to her flipping her onto her stomach plunging himself deep into her overflowing sex.

Missy hissed and moaned, “Yes that's it.”

His hands gripped hard at her hips as he forcefully pulled her against him with every thrust as he was lost in the carnal urge of her tight wet core that squeezed against him in rhythm. Missy writhed and clawed at the sheets of the bed mewling in satisfaction that she was being pounded into bringing her over into a powerful orgasm making her cry out.

He groaned with her as he instinctively leaned down taking the meat of her shoulder into his mouth biting into it hard as he stilled himself spilling inside her. When the euphoria cleared he stepped back looking to Missy calmly asleep before him still leaned over the bed.

He looked down to the ground in shame and then back up to the ceiling in frustration, “There! Happy?!” He breathed a few moments before placing Missy properly in the bed covering her up laying on the other side after putting his clothing back on.

 

 

 

 

A month had past without a word to each other, which surprised the Doctor as he was waiting for Missy to taunt him about him ruthlessly pounding into her or some other nonsense to force him to be angry.

She finally spoke up one day, “Well I hope they have extra clothes if they intend to keep us here.”

“With child?” The Doctor looked up.

She nodded and smirked, “Good to see old age hasn't affected you in anyway.”

He pursed his lips, “Just glad I don't have to do it again.”

“I wouldn't have minded.” She smiled slyly at him.

“When they release us I will take the child. I am not going to let you raise it.”

“Don't trust my parenting? Shame my dear Doctor.”

He glared to her, “I am not going to have another psychopathic time lord running around doing as they please.”

“What are you going to do? Take it back to Galifrey let that old woman take care of it?”

He sat down on the bed crossing his arms, “I don't know yet.”

“Well you have 11 months to figure out a grand plan.”

 

 

The months passed, frustrating small talk was made, a few surprisingly small comforting cuddles were done. Proper clothes and some actual food not in pill form had been transmatted in at random intervals so they could not get an idea of how to intercept it regardless of no sonics or other devices.

It was rolling onto the tenth month, the Doctor had been very distant as he was still angry at the situation they had been placed in but it was his child she was carrying and finally broke the silence.

He sat on the edge of the bed next to Missy, his hands clasped in his lap as he looked down to the floor, “Has the child been speaking to you?”

Missy smirked, “Look who finally became interested and yes he has.”

His breath hitched when she mentioned the gender, “Haven't been corrupting him have you?”

She leaned over gently touching his arm making sure he wouldn't flinch from her. “If telling him stories about you is corrupting then maybe.” She brought his hand to her stomach as the form underneath moved under his hand as they linked together.

The Doctor closed his eyes as he greeted his son who returned a gentle greeting back before he removed his hand, “Why aren't you trying to hurt me? You've had all this time.”

Missy grinned, “Maybe it's not fun when it wasn't my plan. Maybe being with child has also changed me – for now.”

“I will accept that as long as we go our separate ways afterwards.”

“No guarantees.”

 

 

 

Missy groaned in pain as the child crowned, “I don't know how our wives did this but this is excruciating!”

The Doctor sat in front of her helping in the delivery, “Missy shut up and push he's almost out.”

She screamed out as she gave one last final push as the Doctor picked the small boy, that was fiercely crying, up in a towel cleaning him up and cutting the cord. The Doctor grinned as he cradled the child before Missy cleared her throat demanding to hold the child that took her an hour to push out.

The familiar sound of the transmat occurred which produced another note which the Doctor picked up and read, “Looks like we're here for another week and the door will unlock.” He looked to Missy who was curled up with the child caressing him as he nursed. “Missy.”

She lifted her head, “Yes?”

“We're out of here in one week.”

Her voice was soft in the reply as she looked back at the tiny form in her arms.

 

 

\------

 

 

“Tell me about mom.” The pale dark brown haired teenager wearing a tshirt and jeans looked to the Doctor while seated in the copilots seat on the TARDIS.

He sighed leaning against the console, “You know I don't enjoy talking about her.”

“She talked a lot about you I remember that.”

“Samuel there are reasons why I don't. It's so I don't hurt you with stories about who she is.”

Samuel gave out a loud sigh, “Dad if she was so horrible why did you even have sex with her?”

“Because I was locked in a room with her and had to mate with her because of our biology.”

He grinned as he was now getting somewhere, “Did she do it?”

The Doctor smirked, “She claims she didn't and there was enough evidence to back it up but who knows.” He sighed, “She was my best friend a long time ago but things happened, went mad and made my life a living hell.” He looked to the young man, “Even if she's your mother I wouldn't expect her to act like it if you ever met again.”

Samuel frowned, “I don't know she gave you to me. If she was that mean she would have just ran off with me.”

The Doctor chuckled, “She doesn't run, I do. That's probably why.” He went over to the young man and gave him a short hug, “Anyway it's time for you to do some studying. Human 20th century history.”

He groaned, “Humans are boring. Why do we have to do this?”

The Doctor pointed a finger at him, “You can learn a lot from humans. They're brilliant creatures even if they hurt and destroy everything in their path. You'll thank me later.”

 


End file.
